


Friendly Rivalry

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Deep Stone Crypt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: Exos and best friends, Vadime-5 and Enforcer-3 meet up on the Tangled Shore for a little spar. But is there more to it?
Kudos: 2





	Friendly Rivalry

Friendly Rivalry

Featuring 

Enforcer-3  
Vadim-5

“Think he’ll show?” Squire asked. 

“He’ll show. His blood boils like mine does, every now and again. He can’t resist a good old fashioned duel”

“Neither of you have blood, by the Traveler, I swear you’ve lost it someti-“

“Shhhhh. Its about to start” Enforcer breathed deeply and focused. The rugged surface of the Tangled Shore was the perfect place for this. To cut loose, to “Let the dragon off its chain” as Saladin might say.

The air was deathly quiet. Squire nestled himself away instinctively. If history proved anything, it was about to get wild on the Shore.

…

A sudden shot rings out, quick and sharp.

Enforcers arms raise and with them his Sentinel Shield, narrowly avoiding death. Almost immediately following that, a shadow is cast over Enforcer-3 as he barely has time to gaze up at his friend and today, his opponent, speeding towards him fist first.

Enforcer has no time to react as he is sent rolling from the arc infused attack that crashes against him. He shakes his head and steadies his vison, and cannon at the Titan before him.

“C’mon, really? I expected more of a reaction”

“Vadim, you’re late”

“Strategically paced, I think”

“Whatever. Should have snuffed me out while you had the opportunity”

“Where’s the sport in that? Besides, Don’t think I can’t see that Magnet grenade in your hand”

Enforcer was stunned. He was sharper then ever. He’d have to think three moves ahead. He tossed the grenade to Vadims feet and immediately jumped into the air, aiming down. Vadime had wasted no time and ducked to cover by a near by rock. He drew his Uriels Gift Auto Rifle and began to trace Enforcers movements with a steady hail of fire. The grenade went off, winging Vadims shield, Enforcer had fallen back to earth at this point and drew his West of Sunfall 7 Hand Cannon and fired off a few choice shots, breaking Vadims shield. 

Before Enforcer could reload, a grenade sprang from Vadims cover, sparking dangerously. Then another. Enforcer leaped back from both blue orbs of Arc energy only to realize he’d been cornered. 

“Always thinking ahead, huh, VP?”

“Sometimes you funnel them into scope” Vadim said. “Sometimes…You get them AT MISSILE RANGE”

A crash deafened the battle field as an Arc charged Vadim-5 rocketed towards Enforcer-3. His throat tightened and his knees locked. He squared his footing and raised his left arm, engulfed in Void Light. He casted his Sentinel Shield to try and stop the Arc Weapon himself from atomizing him there and then.

The two skid across the tangled shore like a train struggling to stop, Arc and Void light cascading against each other. Stopping just short of a cliff, the pairs light had finely waned and they returned to normal. Not missing a beat however, the two snapped blades at the other, a dense “clang” of steel on steel punctuated the struggle as their trademark sword met again. In Vadims hand, Honor’s Edge in his deep green and gold colours. In Enforcer’s, his trusty Xephyr, clad in the red and gold he was known for. The two bounced back from the sheer force of their blows. 

“Feeling something a little more intimate, Vadim?”

“You know me, Enforcer. 100 yards or two feet apart, I’ll meet any challenge”

The two circled each other like sharks around a wounded seal. The next clash would decide it. Enforcers trademark helmet had a crack along the visor. Vadims helmet plumage was singed and blackened, his armour like Enforcers was tarnished from the clash.

Their pace stopped briefly and they both gripped their swords. 

In an instance, the two flurried their swords at each other. Quick clangs of metal interrupted by grunts from the two swordsman echoed against the backdrop of the nearby cliffs. 

Two blades were locked in a struggle, the wielders faces now butting against eachother.

“How many times have we ended like this?” Vadim asked Enforcer.

“Too many, old friend!”

“One of these days that dream might just come to pass, y’know”, said Vadim.

“And we’ll face it together!” Enforcer’s right fist clenched in Void light broke the stalemate and hit its mark, the jaw of Vadim-5. Taken off guard, Enforcer saw his opening and dragged his sword across the floor, winding up for a killing blow. Vadim, as if from memory, regained his composer in time to grip his sword and bring it downward, towards the head of his opponent.

…

Silence was the cap on this fearsome exchange. The two Exo’s fell to their knees, face to face, each with a fatal wound. Enforcers blade had found its way into the center of Vadims chest, through his rib. Vadims blade sank squarely into Enforcers chest, through the base of his neck.

The two chuckled, as best as they could, considering their injuries.

“Heh…Still haven’t lost your touch, eh pal” Enforcer coughed and rested his head against his friends.

“Not shabby yourself, Enforcer. Not…bad….at…all”

They died, still gripping their weapons, face to face.

Suddenly, Enforcer is standing, unscathed. Vadim is standing too, unharmed, polishing his sword.

“Why do you two keep doing this, you both always end up killing each other. What do you have to prove?” Squire seemed confused at the two Guardians. Enforcer looked over to Vadim and they both laughed quietly.

As Exos, they both know the visions they face in their dreams. Fighting hoards of their closest companions, each other, almost nightly. This was life for them. But in the waking world, as friends? This was the ultimate expression as warriors, to test their metal. 

“So, who buys the rounds? We both kinda died back there” Vadim-5 asked.

“Eh, Charge it to Flux’s tab.” Enforcer patted his friends shoulder and they both shared a hardy laugh.


End file.
